Quest: The arrival
Spoiler-warning This Wiki page contains spoilers. Don't reed this site if you want to discover all parts of the story of your own. If you don't mind getting a spoiler you can keep reading. ''' '''The arrival is the start quest on Canreal. It's a long level 1 quest, which also serves as a tutorial for Canreal to give new players a rough look at the features and mechanics on Canreal. Quest-Part 1 The quest will start automatically when the player enters the server Dialogue: Wasker: "Finally you are awake! I was already worried." Player: "Who are you? Where am I?" Wasker: "I ... I'm not sure. We saw you half dead in the sea and discovered you only by accident. We almost missed you. I am the Captain of this ship. My name is Wasker and you're on a merchant ship right now. We had a very long journey behind us and are now after months on high sea we're now in the harbor of the wonderful city Vanor on the continent Canreal! What is your name?" Player: "My name is (... player name ...). I don't know anything else. I do not know what happened, but I thank you for saving me. Without you, I would probably be dead." Wasker: "That's strange. But your past is not relevant here. You can start a new life! If you are interested you can of course try to find out whom you are and what happened in your past life, but first, you need money. I can give you a few simple jobs. That way, you can help me and my crew, and I can pay you so you can manage on your own." Player: "With pleasure! I owe you and your crew something, if it's true what you said. What do you want me to do?" Wasker: "Your first job is easy! Through our long journey we have a lot of goods on our ship that we want to sell here. I have as well a very important delivery for one of the council members of this city! It's a sword of very high value. Don't lose it! Head over to Alduir. He's the person the sword is for. He will give you a payment for the sword. You can keep half of the money for yourself. Bring back the other half of the money to me." Player: "That sounds really easy and generous! I thank you! Where can I find Alduir?" Wasker: "Just follow the wide main road until you almost reach the castle. In front of the castle you'll find Alduir's house on the right. You'll know it when you see it! And now get on your way! Alduir is already waiting for his delivery. It has certainly already worded that we arrived." Quest #001 will start ''- Journal of the player updates'' ''- Compass will point to Alduir'' Quest-Part 2 - Arrival at Alduir's house Dialogue Alduir: "What can I help you with?" Player: "I am here to deliver this sword to you. You ordered it." Alduir: "Finally! I've been waiting for this sword for so long! Thanks a lot! Here is your payment." Player: "Thank you! I will hand it over to Captain Wasker." ''- The player receives the payment - Journal of the player updates - Compass will point to Captain Wasker to hand over the payment'' Quest-Part 3 - Hand over the payment to Captain Wasker Category:Quest Category:Main quest